


From Love To Heart Break

by KogamiShizu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogamiShizu/pseuds/KogamiShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's love… Isn't it?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

'It's love… Isn't it?'  
  
Yeah, it was definitely love. Not the brotherly one. And it kind of scared him.  
  
Was he… in love with [Xerxes](http://th04.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/325/d/5/the_mole_htf_by_nano_0331-d4gwogj.png)?  
  
Everytime his best friend was around he felt his cheeks flush, everytime Xerxes smiled he wanted to smile too, everytime Xerxes was sad he felt like crying, everytime Xerxes touched him his heart would jump a little and his stomach had constant butterflies in it. What else was it but love?  
   
 [Xander](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/htfanimeversion/images/5/5a/Splendont.full.311124.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130108220316) liked the feeling, but it freaked him out. Sure Xerxes was his first love, but he was also his 'brother' and brothers weren't supposed to be like THAT. Xerxes did not think of him like THAT and certainly did not want him like THAT. And it frustrated the boy. He felt possessive and angered everytime that Aerith girl would come too close to him and act all buddy-buddy. The same went for other girls. Good thing it was a rarety.  
  
The more time passed the more uneasy Xander got. And it got harder living together with Xerxes, knowing that his wishes will never come true and just the mere thought made his heart squeeze painfully inside his chest.  
  
Maybe he needed to get over him? Of course he needed, if he did, everything would come back to normal. His Xerxes-obsession will disappear completely.  
  
Speaking about obsessions… Xander's eyes focused on Xerxes, more like his back. He was working again, a never-ending routine of his. He shifted in his chair slightly, picking up some new papers and continuing to write. Xander sighed deeply trying to control the urge to get up from his laying position go there and run his hands over his room mate's tense shoulders, his cheeks flushing over the mere thought. Trying to relax he looked through the window. It has been raining for days now; the sky was constantly gray and gloomy, today was no exception. It looked refreshening.  
  
Maybe a walk was what he needed. If he didn't have to see Xerxes, maybe he could think more clearly. With a sigh he got up and started searching for his coat. The sound caught Xerxes' attention.  
  
"What are you looking for, Xander?" he asked looking over his right shoulder as Xander continued digging through his pile of clothes.  
  
"I was looking for my black jacket. Any ideas where it is?"  
  
With a sigh, Xerxes got up from the chair. "You should really need to start cleaning up more often, Xander… It's here." Xerxes gave him the jacket that was around his legs all the time, but he was too occupied with his own thoughts to see. Murmuring a small 'I do clean.' Xander grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to the store. There's something I want to cook tonight, but I'm missing some of the ingredients." Xander lied quickly, while pulling his shoes on. Xerxes did not question it.  
  
"I see… Do you have your wallet with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you check?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Geez, stop treating me like a child Xerxes…" Xander pouted, grabbing his keys and making his way towards the door. "I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The door closed behind the dog-like boy. Xerxes sat down in front of the table once again, his eyes focused on the papers beside him.  
  
'He didn't check for his wallet, afterall…'  
  
The wallet was still on the table.

* * *

  
Why did his best friend have to frustrate him so…much?  
  
That blush on his own face annoyed him to bits. He wasn't some lovesick teenage girl. Well, he had felt a little lovesick, but only a little.  
  
'Stupid Xerxes, damn him—, no damn me for falling for him! Idiot. I should stop thinking so much about him…' Was it because Xerxes was the closest person to him through his whole life? Maybe it was because he was his only friend during their childhood days, the only person who did not think of him as...things and all of that stuff other kids used to call him. Even so, Xander did not have the right to fall in love with him. It was sick and wrong, wrong in so many ways. He disgusted himself sometimes—times when he wasn't busy daydreaming about his love-never-meant-to-be.  
  
And he did. A lot. Even in his dreams. Xander was so scared that Xerxes could hear him sleep talk (he used to do it a lot while he was little). Even if his room mate did hear, he said nothing and Xander liked to think he did not let anything slip that would ruin everything.  
  
'Great… Now I'm thinking depressing things. I wanted to go for a walk to clear my head and now I'm making it worse… Maybe I should head back. I'm all drenched and will probably catch a cold.' Xander thought and turned back. He was surprised to see just how far away he had wandered. 'Xerxes' probably worried…'  
  
Then his ears caught something. A sound to his left. The sound quickly turned into a hum, the hum into a song. Someone was singing. And whoever it was made Xander curious, because the song was sad and the person who sang it had a very nice singing voice. Xander stood up on his tiptoes trying to take a look at the person, but the bushes were far too tall for him. There must've been a park of sorts behind them, Xander figured. He couldn't just march in there and startle the person. Maybe he (he was sure it was a he, it was definitely a guy's voice) was shy about it and Xander would ruin the singers self confidence, because Xander himself was pretty sure he would not want someone to walk in on him while he was singing to himself and thinking he was all alone. Maybe if he found a small gap of sorts between the bushes so he could take a peek.  
  
Sneaking around the wall of bushes he found the gap he was looking for and crouched down, moving the leaves out of his sight silently. He could hear the person sing more clearly now, but he was still out of his eyesight. That song… Xander really liked it.  
  
_"...we're not done are we_  
 _Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if_  
 _You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour..."_  
  
That voice seemed so familiar…  
  
Xander silently cursed the damned bushes for doing their job far too well and tried to make the gap bigger. Just when he was about to succeed his right knee gave out and with a loud yelp he fell to the bushes, awkwardly landing on his face. A startled yell reached his ears and Xander quickly lifted his scratched face from the ground. His eyes widened once he saw the person who was sitting on the bench with his knees pulled up against his chest, probably because of how the other startled him. Xander coughed violently as realization of the situation hit him.  
  
"L-Luke!"  
  
The other squinted his eyes and blushed violently, averting his gaze. "X-X-Xander…W-What are you doing here?" he asked, setting his legs back on the ground.  
  
'He's embarrassed… Good going, idiot.' Xander cursed inside his head. How should he respond to that, without making the light blue hair even more embarrassed? "O-Oh I was just walking by and… You have a really nice singing voice.-" Xander slapped his hand over his mouth. 'W-What the hell was that!' he felt his own cheeks warm. Yet again.  
  
Luke almost fell over at that, his face as red as a tomato. "T-T-Thanks. I never would've thought that someone was listening."  
  
'Is that how he's telling me to leave him alone? Or how he expresses his anger politely…'  
  
"It wasn't on purpose!" the red haired boy blabbers, his hands out in defense. "I-I didn't know it was you, and the singing voice was nice, and, and—" 'Here I go again…'  
  
"It's fine, I guess…" Luke sighed softly, cheeks still flaming. "So…" he tried to direct their conversation away from the… how to say 'incident' "Why are you out at this hour? It's late and you're all drenched. You might catch a cold, y'know…"  
  
"Says who…" Xander pouts. His mood suddenly drops even lower. Ah damn, and here he had forgot about it. Luke arches an eyebrow at his classmates seemingly distraught face.  
  
"Something's wrong? You can tell me." The light blue hair, now turning an even darker shade of blue, inquires and Xander sighs. Should he tell anyone about IT…? He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't and Luke was one of his closest friends. But the dog-like boy did not want to look like a freak. Certainly Luke will be disgusted, even tell him off, he had brothers. The other patiently waited for the boy's response, and after receiving none he gave up.  
  
"If you don't want to then don't force yourself—"  
  
"There's this… problem." Xander cut in before he could finish.  
  
Something just told him that he could tell Luke about it.  
  
They sat down on the bench and Xander let everything pour out of his heart and mind. He told him everything about Xerxes, about situation he was in, and the new feelings he felt for the first time in his life.  
  
Luke listened intently to him from the beginning till the end, not interrupting him, nodding his head just at all the right times.  
  
And he certainly did not tell him off.  
  
They sat together until the night fell.

* * *

  
"Any luck?" Luke asked him casually, sipping his drink. "With your best friend, I mean."  
  
"Still nothing. I tried to hint him, but he just brushed it of as nothing. Or more like didn't notice it, that dense four-eyes." Xander grumbled, sulking.  
  
Luke just laughed. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."  
  
Xander just glared at him. "Why are you laughing anyway? It's no laughing matter."  
  
The light blue hair just gave him that weird smile "Nothing just… feeling happy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing~."  
  
"Well, stop it. I'm trying to be all dramatic here and you're ruining it." More laughter. "Seriously stop it, Luke or I'll kick you out into the rain." That's right, they were currently at their 'secret meeting place' the same one where Xander tried to sneak up on [Luke Klein](http://www.zerochan.net/496295#full). It was currently raining and they sat on the bench underneath Xander's umbrella. Good thing it was big enough for two people.  
  
"Why so serious? Everything's going to be just fine. Here, have a drink!" Luke gave him the drink and he took it, their fingers brushing for a fraction of second. Taking a sip Xander thought back to the day where he heard Luke sing. It was so nice and now that annoying laugh which was obviously meant to tease him grated against his ears. How can one sound so nice and so annoying at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Luke…?"  
  
The other made a soft 'Hmm?' noise in acknowledgement while he looked straight ahead with a soft expression on his face.  
  
"I was thinking… Back then when we—well THEN met. You were singing. It was a really nice song and… do you want to become a singer?" he ended awkwardly.  
  
Luke flushed and looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah well… I don't know if I should tell you, it's kinda embarrassing…"  
  
"Oh come on, I told you about my CRUSH on my BEST FRIEND, and you can't tell me about it? You owe me at least that much." Xander pouted.  
  
"Alright, fine, no need to pout like that" Luke laughed  
  
"I wasn't—"  
  
"It's my dream since childhood…" Luke sighed. "Maybe it runs in the family, Kenny really wanted to play the guitar in some famous band, never mind that though. It's just that I really wanted to be on stage, you know many people watching me, the stage lights shining in my face… "he closed his eyes as if imagining. "I always wanted to sing in front of an audience, but I guess I'm just too shy. Even though I am pretty awesome I can't do everything, y'know?" Xander rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. "You were actually the first person to hear me sing."  
  
The red haired boy blinks a few times. 'I-I was the first one? The first one to hear him sing?' "Are you serious? You mean you never sang to anyone before?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I kinda feel special now…"  
  
"You are."

* * *

  
"Sheesh, what's up with that creepy Gilbert and his parties?" Xander pouts as he walks to his and Luke's'secret meeting' place. And not just any kind off party. A party who'll have all of that fancy ball dancing.  
  
He felt like dying.


	2. Let's Dance In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You mean you don't know how to dance?"

Luke snorts in amusement. "You mean you don't know how to dance?"  
  
"Do I look like I dance? And stop laughing, I bet you don't know how to dance either!" Xander huffs in defense, crossing his arms over his chest a pout on his lips.  
  
"Oh, I know how to dance." Luke counters smugly.  
  
"You… You want to tell me that YOU can actually ball dance?" Xander snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, and your hair is pink."  
  
"No matter how much you try to deny the fact that I can actually dance and thus am better then you, it won't change the fact that I can. Besides it's a must for the Klein family to know how to ball dance and all of that fancy stuff. I was taught how to a long time ago." He explains as if it's nothing.  
  
"I'll pretend I hadn't heard the first sentence."  
  
Luke just smiled. Cocky bastard…  
  
"So who's your date?" he smirked and elbowed Xander's side.  
  
"It's Megan. I—I mean she is my girl friend, so why not. I just asked her out." The boy flushed recalling the memory. The girl was way too uh,-happy for his liking back then. Kinda scared him…  
  
Luke frowned and Xander could swear his face darkened for a second. "Girlfriend? What do you mean your girlfriend?" Xander saw his mistake and quickly corrected himself. "Ah no, you misunderstood, I meant as in girl FRIEND you, know a friend who just happens to be a girl.-" Why… Why was he trying to prove Luke wrong so much before he got the wrong idea…? Why was he feeling a chill for a second when he thought about Luke getting the wrong idea…? Why was his heart beating so fast?  
  
"Fine, I get it you can stop." Luke laughed. "Geez, talk about over reacting… It's not like I'm your…lover, right?"  
  
'Phew…' Xander did not bother to acknowledge the pause in that sentence.  
  
"Well, what about you? I'm sure there are a lot of girls who want to go to the dance with you."  
  
"Yup!~ But I can't decide which of them to pick."  
  
"...No one asked you out did they?"  
  
"Nope." The light blue hair curled into a ball and started sulking.  
  
"Ah, no-! I didn't mean to. I'm sure someone will go to the ball with you, Germ Freak maybe—" Even Xander found that thought ridiculous.  
  
"Eh, it doesn't matter. Even without a date you can have good time." Luke got up dusting his jeans. "For the time being, let the wonderful me teach you how to dance." The light blue hair sighed dramatically, then bowed and extended his hand to the confused boy. "May I have this dance?" he asked in that over polite tone that made Xander bite his cheek from the inside to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"First of all, what up with the 'wonderful me', secondly 'you must be kidding', thirdly 'you're kidding, right?' and lastly we don't have any music, but it doesn't matter since I'm not going to dance with you anyway."  
  
Luke quickly fished out his cell from his jacket pocket and started going through his playlist, murmuring to himself. "Nope, not this one, this one's too fast, nope—ah, found it!~ Those three seem pretty good." He turned on the first song and put his phone on the bench. "Well, what're ya waiting for?" He smiled extending his hand once again.  
  
"W-Were you even listening! I-I'm not going to dance with you! That would be weird!"  
  
"Oh, come on it won't be that bad. I'm just going to teach you the basics. Or you can refuse and step all over poor Meg-chan's feet. I danced with a girl like that once and it was horribl—"  
  
"Okay fine, I'll dance with you!" 'He just knows how to press all the right buttons, doesn't he?'  
  
Xander grabs the warm hand and stands there. Luke looks at their linked hands with a blush on his cheeks. "So what do I do now?" No response.  
  
"Hey, earth to Luke! Did you get a brain damage or something?" Xander waves his hand infront of the dazed boy's face and Luke seems to snap out of whatever it was.  
  
"O-Oh right, n-now put your hand on my shoulder—"  
  
"W-Why should I-?"  
  
"Because I'm teaching you, now do it." Xander shyly puts his hand on the others shoulder. Without a warning, Luke puts his left arm around his waist and pulls him close. Xander's face turns six kinds of red. "H-HEY, why'd you do that!"  
  
"Seriously, Xandy, have you never watched two people dancing waltz...? I take your silence as a yes. Now come a little closer, because we can't dance like this." Xander unwillingly took a step forward.  
  
"Alright then, let's begin…"

* * *

  
"So do you want to try it yet?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I think I got it memorized."  
  
The song starts and they start somewhat dancing.  
  
"H-Hey, it's that song you sang!" Xander says in recognition, turning his head towards the other's phone, stepping on Luke's foot out of distraction, stumbling a little. The light blue hair slightly winces, catching the red haired boy's balance and holding him close. Xander feels his face heating once again as he looked into bright yellow eyes before him.  
  
"S-Sorry" they both mutter at the same time breaking apart.  
  
They continue to dance, more like sway into the beat of the song and Xander can barely register the rain starting to fall, he can barely register how close Luke's body has gotten to his, he could barely register how their dancing stance turned into somewhat a hug and the only thing he could hear was Luke's soft humming along with the song. Xander felt his body shuffling even closer to the warmth before him as the air cooled down from the rain slicing it mercilessly and he felt his head nuzzle the other's shoulder.  
  
Then it clicked to him.  
  
He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be feeling this. This was not Xerxes.  
  
But it felt so good so he just let himself. Let himself to continue this.  
  
This dance in the rain.


	3. You Fell Hard. And Died Once You Met The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"He seems to be having a good time." Luke smiles to himself lightly, his eyes focused on the balcony where the dog-like boy and his date were. They were laughing, talking about everything that came up. A nice view, really…He felt Xander's bright crimson eyes on him and the light blue hair felt his smile growing. Meg waved at him, her long white dress sleeve going down, baring her forearm. Luke waved back.  
  
Guess, it's nothing to be worried about…  
  
He himself was taking a break from all of the dancing. Xander's words were true, a lot of girls wanted to dance with him and he just couldn't say no. The Trio had decided to go without dates and just have a good time, Aerith joining them. Of course that did not end well and Luke found himself stifling his laugh into his fist, once Aerith and Henry started to quarrel, like always.  
  
He sighed at the memory, deciding to take one last look at Xander who looked—  
  
Okay you don't really wanna know—let's just say he looked nice.  
  
Luke felt himself frown, once he saw that there was a Xerxes with them. He saw Xander's face light up once his best friend touched his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Xerxes seemed to say something to, who just nodded in understanding and they both left, leaving her alone.  
  
He hadn't seen Xander afterwards.

* * *

  
Once the grand clock showed midnight, the light blue hair decided to approach Xander's date, who was talking with Esperanza casually, Esperanza pretending not to care even though she was listening intently to whatever the pinknette had to say.  
  
"Hey, Meg, Es.~ You both look very nice this evening." The purple haired girl just 'hmph'ed in that manner of hers while Megan smiled.  
  
"T-Thank you, Klein."  
  
"No problem.~ Say, have you seen Xander? I hadn't seen him since the party started." He tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Megan just rubbed her chin in thought. "No, I don't think I saw him… Xerx said they had some important business to attend to and they both left."  
  
Luke just frowned… Something told him that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

  
'He's late…' the light blue haired thought to himself for the millionth time this minute. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. 'He really is late… Did something happen yesterday? Damn should've brought an umbrella…' he shook from the slight chill and rubbed his arms. Dammit, it started raining. Hard. He looked over at his cell only to see that only two minutes had passed since he last looked. It looked a lot longer than that.  
  
'He is late.'  
  
How long was Luke waiting there anyway? A hour? Yup, that seemed like it. 'Maybe he's not feeling well…' Luke heard a rustle behind him and he looked around to find the red haired boy all drenched running towards him.  
  
"Heeeey, Luke!~ Sorry for being late, kinda forgot about the time."  
  
Xander was unusually happy… not that he wasn't but this was different. His gut just told him so.  
  
"Geez, and here I thought you weren't going to come. I thought something might've happened."  
  
"It did! Something super awesome happened!" Xander laughed, his red eyes lighting up.  
  
"And what that might be…?" 'Shit it can't be that— Okay calm down stomach, it's cool, I'm overthinking.' Fuck this weird feeling of nervousness. Where was it coming from?  
  
"Guess what! Yesterday Xerxes said he loves me! Can you believe that! He said—"  
  
Luke felt his heart drop to the ground. The rest of Xander's speak seemed to have tuned out. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He felt his eyes suddenly sting with what could only be tears. All he could hear was that wretched sentence. 'Xerxes loves me…'  
  
Xander stoped his rant and looked at the other. Luke seemed—sad? Hurt? Nah, he was just seeing things. He felt a small pang in his own stomach and waved his hand carefully infront of the others strangely dull ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Luke…? Are you alright? Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
The light blue haired boy lifted his head to look him in the eyes and Xander felt that love-high smile abandon his own face.  
  
"It's… great."

* * *

  
It's been four days since he last saw Luke…  
  
'Damn, is he really sick?'

* * *

  
"Henry, I think we should go look for Luke. It's late and he might catch a cold in this rain." Alice said worriedly whilst looking outside.  
  
"Geez, you worry too much. Luke's not a child; he can deal with it himself."  
  
"It's different this time…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"There's a rumor that Xander is dating...someone." Alice decided it was the best if she left out the 'Xerxes' part.  
  
"So what does Doggy have to do with anything?"  
  
Alice sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Geez, you're so dense sometimes, Henry. Let's go. "

* * *

  
_"…You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay..."_  
  
Why did it have to be so painful? Why did the rain have to remind him so much about Xander.  
  
 _'H-Hey, it's that song you sang!...S-Sorry!'_  
  
He turned the volume higher, the sound of that song blasting into his ears full force. He closed his eyes tightly and continued to sing. Damn it all. Who cares if someone might hear him, who cares if someone might hear his voice breaking? Who gives a damn for the tears unconsciously streaming down his face and disappearing along with the ribbons of rain? Not Xander certainly. Never him.  
  
 _"...And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away  
But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you…"_  
  
 _'It's…great.'_ What the hell kind of response was that! Why didn't I just—Just…'  
  
He brought his knees even closer to himself. Screw it all. 'Luke you're a god damn scaredy cat.'  
  
It was enough to make him break down for the ninth time during this week.  
  
He felt an umbrella over his head. C-Could it be..? He looked up only to find Alice with Henry standing besides him holding out his umbrella.  
  
"Geez, what the hell happened to you, what the hell were you thinking running off like—"  
  
"Hen." Alice raised her hand as if to silence him. She slowly reached out to touch her friend's shaking shoulder. "Luke… what's wrong? Why do you keep running of like that? We were worried. A-Are you crying-?" That certainly caught Henry's attention.  
  
"H-Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" obviously he was not.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Luke gave them a painful smile and wiped at his eyes. "I—I'm f-fine."  
  
"Shh, it's alright, tell us what happened. We're here." Alice sat beside him and patted his back awkwardly. She hadn't seen Luke truly crying for...never truthfully. But that didn't matter to Alice. It was right now that did.  
  
They were there for him. And it made him break down yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Most of my OCs turned OOC. I'll tell you how I got into writing this though. It's because I loved the rain. And I was listening to Find A Way by SafetySuit. But back to the rain. I had taken ideas from my cousin, Ryan, and his 4 friends, Rikki, Kyle, Liu, and Chris. I apparently found out that Chris' heart was broken in the rain, Liu fell in love with someone in the rain, Kyle taught a girl he liked to dance, and Rikki had cried in the rain. Ryan sometimes sings in the rain. So, I decided to put all of that in 3 chapters. I don't really have anything with the rain but walking with it. Anyways, I'm not going to do a sequel to this. I like how it had ended. 
> 
> Find A Way By SafetySuit is the song Akio was singing if you haven't figured out yet.


End file.
